My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar "Connecticut King" (unpatented) and the clonal cultivar `Croesus` (unpatented) in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since 1975 at Sandy, Oreg. with the object of producing spotless upright flowering Asiatic lilies in the shades of yellow and gold and well suited for forcing for out-of-season cut flower production. Also this new lily plant is distinguished by the upright orientation of its unusually large sized flowers and tepal thickness produced profusely on a single stem.
This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation. The resulting clones have shown that this variety possesses the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance to a high degree and have shown the new plant to be well suited to forcing into flower out of season from bulbs which have been dug at the correct time and properly precooled. October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in western Oregon in an average of 75 to 80 days, with no supplementary lighting and with moderate greenhouse temperatures.